mpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Linkin Park
I Linkin Park (talvolta abbreviato semplicemente in LP) sono un gruppo rock statunitense, formatosi nel 1996 ad Agoura Hills (California ). Nella loro musica mescolano alternative rock, alternative metal, hip hop e rapcore. Insieme ad altre band come Korn, Deftones e Limp Bizkit hanno contribuito al successo del genere nu metal, di cui sono considerati il gruppo più rappresentativo. Hanno venduto più di 50 milioni di dischi, di cui 19 milioni nei soli Stati Uniti. ---- Storia del gruppo Nel 1996 il rapper ed MC Mike Shinoda, il chitarrista Brad Delson e il batterista Rob Bourdon, tutti ex studenti della Agoura High School, formarono i SuperXero. In precedenza, Delson e Bourdon avevano suonato per un anno nei Relative Degree. Il primo faceva anche parte del gruppo The Pricks. Poco dopo Shinoda passò all'Art Center College of Design di Pasadena. All'università Delson divenne amico del bassista Dave Farrell, detto Phoenix. I due furono compagni di stanza e spesso suonavano insieme. Farrell faceva già parte dei Tasty Snax – poi "The Snax" – insieme a Mark Fiore, futuro curatore della videografia dei Linkin Park. All’Art Center College of Design, Shinoda inoltre incontrò Joseph Hahn. Farrell (anche se per poco) ed Hahn entrarono in seguito nei SuperXero, il cui nome fu poi accorciato in "Xero". A loro si unì poi il loro primo lead vocalist, Mark Wakefield. Insieme registrarono nel 1997 un demo eponimo con i brani "Fuse", "Reading My Eyes", "Rhinestone" e "Stick N' Move", che però non fu molto stimato dalle case discografiche, e perciò non firmarono alcun contratto. Nel 1998 Wakefield lasciò la band e divenne manager dei Taproot. Shinoda aprì le audizioni per cercarne il sostituto. Nel frattempo Delson per i suoi studi di comunicazione contattò un rappresentante della Warner Bros. Records, Jeff Blue. Il manager consigliò ai due di assumere Chester Bennington, proveniente da Phoenix e già con i Grey Daze dal 1993 al 1997 (l'album Splitting The DNA è una raccolta di loro vecchi brani). I due Xero mandarono a Bennington un nastro con le basi strumentali del gruppo, e il cantante vi registrò proprie parti vocali, il giorno del suo compleanno. A quel punto telefonò a Shinoda e provò la canzone al telefono. Il rapper apprezzò la sua esecuzione e così Bennington entrò nel gruppo. Poi gli Xero si rimisero alla ricerca di un contratto. Nel frattempo cambiarono nome in Hybrid Theory, perché Xero era già il moniker di un vecchio gruppo australiano, in attività negli anni settanta ed ottanta. Dopo che Farrell li aveva lasciati per dedicarsi di nuovo agli Snax, Delson chiamò come suo sostituto temporaneo il bassista Kyle Christener. Così realizzarono nel 1999 Hybrid Theory EP, di cui furono stampate solo 1000 copie. In quel periodo arrivò al basso Scott Koziol, apparso nel video di "One Step Closer". Grazie a Jeff Blue e al loro primo EP, gli Hybrid Theory firmarono per la Warner. Tuttavia furono di nuovo forzati a cambiare nome, per problemi di copyright con gli Hybrid, un collettivo di produttori gallesi di musica elettronica. All’inizio erano indecisi tra Clear, Probing Lagers, Platinum Lotus Foundation e Ten P.M. Stocker (quest’ultimo si riferiva al fatto che la band era abituata a registrare il materiale dopo le 10 di sera). Primi anni 2000: Hybrid Theory, Project Revolution e Reanimation ---- Il 24 ottobre 2000 uscì Hybrid Theory, prodotto da Don Gilmore. Il disco presenta molte influenze di gruppi come Deftones, Nine Inch Nails, Depeche Mode, The Roots. Dalla sua tracklist fu scartato solo il rifacimento di "High Voltage", già su Hybrid Theory EP. Molte altre tracce dall’EP dovevano essere rifatte per l’album, ma poi l’idea fu scartata. Hybrid Theory è stato il disco d’esordio più venduto del 21° secolo, con 20 milioni di copie all'attivo9. Il gruppo sostenne il suo primo grande concerto il 17 dicembre 2000, per conto del programma KROQ Acoustic Christmas. Mike Shinoda scrisse per l’occasione una canzone nuova, "My December", che entrò nell’album natalizio di Kevin & Bean, coppia di dj dell'emittente radiofonica KROQ. Inoltre fu rilasciata come b-side sul CD del loro singolo di lancio, “One Step Closer”, oltre che in varie edizioni di Hybrid Theory. All’inizio del 2001 Dave Farrell tornò nei Linkin Park appena in tempo per l'uscita del loro secondo singolo, "Crawling". Dopodiché partirono per l’Ozzfest, insieme a Black Sabbath, Marilyn Manson, Slipknot e Black Label Society. A metà del 2001 la band rilasciò il singolo "In the End", canzone tra le più quotate di quell’anno e la più famosa del gruppo, tanto da essere considerata dai musicisti stessi il loro "cavallo di battaglia". Il suo video fu diretto da Nathan "Karma" Cox e dal dj Joseph Hahn, e mostrava la band su una statua circondata da un ambiente surreale e l'MC Mike Shinoda che rappa in un deserto dove ogni tanto cresce qualche filo d'erba. Questo clip fu premiato come miglior video rock agli MTV Video Music Awards del 2002, grazie anche all'ausilio della grafica computerizzata. Il 21 novembre 2001 uscì il loro primo DVD, Frat Party at the Pankake Festival, con i primi video del gruppo e un documentario del tour promozionale per Hybrid Theory. In alcuni file si potevano anche trovare video nascosti: in uno di questi era suonata nel 1999 la prima versione di "A Place For My Head", intitolata "Esaul". All’inizio del 2002 la band avviò il tour Projekt Revolution. Alla sua prima tappa parteciparono Adema, Cypress Hill, Apex Theory e DJ Z-Trip. Collaborarono anche con gli X-Ecutioners, per la canzone "It's Goin' Down". Durante il lunghissimo tour decisero di registrare un nuovo album. Perciò portarono la maggior parte degli strumenti sul tourbus e Mike Shinoda decise di produrre una raccolta di remix. All’inizio voleva solo remixare due canzoni per un EP ma, incoraggiato da Joe Hahn e da Bred Delson, optò per un album con 20 tracce. Così il 30 luglio 2002 uscì Reanimation, contenente i remix di "My December", "High Voltage" e di tutti i brani di Hybrid Theory. Dalla sua lista tracce Shinoda scartò tre rifacimenti di "Points of Authority", "By Myself" e "My December", rispettivamente di Crystal Method, Marilyn Manson e Team Sleep. All’album lavorarono anche Motion Man, Kutmasta Kurt, Chali 2na dei Jurassic 5, Stephen Richards dei Taproot, Kelli Ali degli Sneaker Pimps, Aaron Lewis degli Staind, gli Humble Brothers, Jonathan Davis dei Korn, Aceyalone, Pharaohe Monch, gli X-Ecutioners, Black Thought e Jay Gordon degli Orgy. Quest’ultimo realizzò "Pts.of.Athrty" (remix di "Points of Authority", ad opera del medesimo), peraltro unico singolo estratto da Reanimation. Il video per "Pts.of.Athrty", girato da Joseph Hahn, venne realizzato completamente in grafica computerizzata e presentava una fazione di alieni in guerra con una di robot. Nello stesso periodo il loro singolo Crawling vinse un Grammy, come Best Hard Rock Performance. Inoltre, agli MTV Europe Music Awards del 2002, i Linkin Park furono premiati per la prima volta come "Miglior Gruppo Rock", grazie alla canzone In the End. A novembre dello stesso anno uscì LPUnderground 2.0, EP rilasciato insieme alla seconda confezione del fan club, contenente il remix di "Points of Authority" dei Crystal Method e gli inediti "Dedicated" (registrato nel 1999) ed "A.06" (demo strumentale di 50 secondi, che in origine doveva far parte di Meteora). Meteora, Live In Texas e Collision Course ---- Già a metà del 2002 avevano registrato alcune nuove canzoni per un secondo album in studio. Il suo titolo fu mantenuto segreto fino a dicembre. Quando venne rivelato, la band asserì di essersi ispirata a Meteora, una serie di monasteri su formazioni rocciose in Grecia, di cui vennero a sapere su una rivista di viaggi. "Un posto molto mitico e spirituale", disse Delson, "guardando quelle foto abbiamo avuto l’ispirazione, comprendendo quanto fosse epico. Credo che qualche nostro fan non abbia ancora visto le foto quando ha sentito il nome Meteora, e credo che ora comprenderanno il perché di quel nome. Siamo convinti che quel nome descriva in modo adeguato le emozioni che abbiamo provato a creare con questo nuovo disco."10. Il suo primo singolo, "Somewhere I Belong", fu pubblicato tra buoni consensi nel febbraio del 2003; fu accompagnato da un clip diretto da Joseph Hahn e premiato come miglior video rock agli MTV Video Music Awards dello stesso anno. Il 25 marzo uscì Meteora, prodotto anch'esso, come il primo album in studio, da Don Gilmore, vendendo solo nella prima settimana circa 810.000 copie e debuttando al primo posto di Billboard. Ad oggi ha venduto circa 11 milioni di copie, di cui oltre la metà nei soli Stati Uniti. Forti delle vendite del loro secondo lavoro in studio, furono premiati come "Miglior Gruppo Rock" anche ai World Music Awards di quell'anno. In seguito la band partì per la seconda tappa di Projekt Revolution, insieme a Blindside, Mudvayne ed Xzibit. Al termine del tour uscì il secondo singolo Faint, accompagnato da un video diretto da Mark Romanek. In estate partirono per il Summer Sanitarium Tour 2003, insieme a Metallica, Limp Bizkit, Deftones e Mudvayne. In Gran Bretagna si esibirono anche al Reading Festival insieme ai Blink-182, suonando davanti a 65.000 fans. Joseph Hahn decise di girare a Praga i video per i singoli "Numb" e "From the Inside". Il primo fu rilasciato nell’autunno del 2003, il secondo nel 2004. Chester Bennington si ammalò prima che il video per "Numb" fosse completato, così il resto fu girato in una chiesa di Los Angeles, dove attualmente ha sede il gruppo. Il 18 novembre 2003 i Linkin Park pubblicarono il CD/DVD Live in Texas. Conteneva video e brani delle loro tappe per il Summer Sanitarium, a Houston e a Dallas. Tre giorni dopo uscì la terza confezione di LPU, contenente cinque tracce escluse da Live in Texas. A dicembre suonarono di nuovo al concerto KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas dove, tra le 17 canzoni previste, suonarono anche "One Step Closer", eseguita insieme a Sonny Sandoval dei P.O.D.. Nei primi mesi del 2004 prese il via il "Meteora World Tour", a cui si associarono anche P.O.D., Hoobastank e Story of the Year. Nel frattempo, come già detto, uscì il video di "From the Inside", seguito da un altro singolo, "Breaking the Habit", diretto da Kazuto Nakazawa e Joseph Hahn e disegnato in stile anime. Premiato come migliore scelta dello spettatore agli MTV Video Music Awards del 2004, il video mostrava l’anima di Chester Bennington che viaggiava per un vecchio palazzo e si imbatteva in varie persone che cercavano di abbandonare i loro vizi (da qui il titolo del brano, che tradotto significa "Rompendo il vizio"). Prima che esso uscisse come singolo, "Lying from You" era stato già mandato in sola trasmissione radiofonica (ne è stato anche realizzato un video, in esclusiva per il mercato canadese). I Linkin Park aprirono anche la terza edizione di Projekt Revolution, esibendosi in due sezioni chiamate Revolution Village. In quell’occasione usarono un design simile a quelli per Ozzfest e Vans Warped Tour. Vi parteciparono nella prima fase Korn, Snoop Dogg, The Used, Less Than Jake, e poi Ghostface, Funeral for a Friend, M.O.P. e Downset. Anche DJ Z-Trip si unì al tour, per intrattenere il pubblico da una sezione all’altra. Durante le sessioni hip hop ballò Ivan the Urban Action Figure. Il Revolution Village comprendeva sale giochi, parchi per lo skateboard, gabbie da lotta e zone per remix. Il tour è stato l'evento di maggior successo nel suo genere in quell’anno. Sempre nel 2004, agli MTV Europe Music Awards, furono di nuovo premiati come "Miglior Gruppo Rock". Il 21 novembre 2004 uscì LPUnderground 4.0, in cui vi erano anche due brani inediti, la strumentale "Sold My Soul to Yo Mama" e "Standing in the Middle", collaborazione con Motion Man registrata nel 2001 e che in origine doveva far parte di Reanimation. Alla fine del 2004 il gruppo annunciò di aver iniziato a collaborare con Jay-Z, realizzando, per conto di MTV, Collision Course, uscito il 30 novembre e contenente mash-up di alcune loro canzoni. L'EP debuttò al primo posto di Billboard, e il suo singolo "Numb/Encore" rimase ininterrottamente nelle classifiche per sei mesi. Progetti collaterali: Music for Relief, Fort Minor e Dead By Sunrise ---- All'inizio del 2005 promossero Music for Relief, tour di beneficenza per le vittime dello tsunami del 26 dicembre 2004. A maggio la band chiese la rescissione del contratto con la Warner, per "mancanza di confidenza". Tentarono anche di passare ad un'altra etichetta, ma senza risultati, decidendo infine di restare con la Warner. L’8 luglio parteciparono al Live 8, a Filadelfia. Mike Shinoda annunciò anche di aver messo in piedi i Fort Minor, progetto collaterale hip hop. Poco dopo uscì la notizia che anche Bennington stesse lavorando ad un proprio gruppo, i Dead By Sunrise (girava la voce che si chiamassero "Snow White Tan", da uno spezzone del brano di David Bowie "Ziggy Stardust"). Vi lavorano anche Amir Derakh e Ryan Shuck degli Orgy, alle chitarre ed alla produzione. Il 21 novembre 2005 uscì la quinta confezione del LPU, LPUnderground 5.0, contenente brani eseguiti dal vivo al Live 8, insieme al rapper Jay-Z. Il giorno dopo uscì The Rising Tied, primo album dei Fort Minor, prodotto da Jay-Z e da Mike Shinoda. Da esso sono stati estratti quattro singoli, "Petrified", "Believe Me", "Remember the Name" e "Where'd You Go". A dicembre fu rilasciata la compilation rapcore Rock Phenomenon, anch'essa prodotta da Mike Shinoda ed incisa da Roc Raida degli X-Ecutioners e da DJ Vlad. Minutes to Midnight, Live Earth, Road To Revolution ---- Ai Grammy Awards del 2006 il singolo Numb/Encore, da Collision Course, è stato premiato come Best Rap/Sung Collaboration. Durante la premiazione, insieme a Jay-Z e Paul McCartney hanno coverizzato dal vivo Yesterday, noto brano dei Beatles. Nell'agosto dell'anno medesimo, i Linkin hanno sostenuto il tour Summer Sonic in Giappone insieme ai Metallica. Per l'occasione hanno eseguito dal vivo una canzone nuova, intitolata Qwerty. Il 29 agosto 2006 l’intero catalogo canzoni del gruppo è stato reso disponibile su iTunes. A settembre hanno sostenuto anche altri tre concerti in Louisiana, insieme ai Fort Minor e in beneficenza per le vittime dell'uragano Katrina. Il 27 settembre sono anche apparsi a Total Request Live, dove Chester Bennington è stato intervistato da MTV. Un mese dopo Phoenix e Mike Shinoda sono apparsi ai Fuse Fangoria Chainsaw Awards. Il 6 dicembre 2006 è uscita la sesta confezione LPU. LPUnderground 6.0 contiene brani eseguiti dal vivo al Summer Sonic, tra cui Qwerty' e una versione live della vecchia Reading My Eyes, nonché alcune canzoni registrate in studio. Tra queste compaiono nuovamente Qwerty e la nuova Announcement Service Public, la quale ha la particolarità di avere il suo breve testo cantato al contrario. Infatti Bennington, ascoltando la musica all'inverso, dice espressamente "You should brush your teeth, and, you, should wash your hands!". Di recente si sono esibiti al Bamboozle Festival, insieme ai My Chemical Romance11. Il concerto è stato sostenuto nel maggio del 2007, nel New Jersey. Il 2 aprile 2007 è uscito il singolo What I've Done, su MTV e Fuse, insieme alla campagna pubblicitaria per il nuovo album14. Il disco è uscito il 14 maggio 2007, sia per la Machine Shop Recordings (etichetta fondata nel 2002 da Shinoda e Delson) che per la Warner, e contiene 12 canzoni prodotte da Mike Shinoda e Rick Rubin21. L'album s'intitola Minutes to Midnight, con riferimento all'Orologio dell'apocalisse di Chicago, e si discosta un po' di più dallo stile dei lavori precedenti24. Nella prima settimana ha venduto 600.000 copie, diventando così disco d'oro e di platino in molti paesi. What I've Done, il singolo di lancio, è stato anche inserito nella colonna sonora del film Transformers (2007), diretto da Michael Bay. Il sito ufficiale del gruppo, dopo essere rimasto chiuso per rimodellamento per il 2006, è stato riaperto con una nuova grafica. Sulla pagina di apertura di linkinpark.com si possono ascoltare alcune tracce tratte dall'album, e il sito è stato ampliato. Il 15 giugno avrebbero dovuto esibirsi a Venezia all'Heineken Jammin' Festival ma, poche ore prima del concerto, sul parco si è abbattuta una violenta tromba d'aria che ha abbattuto le strutture della luce e dell'audio, ferendo circa 25 persone. Tutte le giornate del festival sono state annullate. Tramite il loro sito, i Linkin Park hanno fatto però sapere di essere stati vicini ai feriti e di essere rimasti dispiaciuti per l'accaduto. Il 7 luglio 2007 i Linkin Park si sono esibiti a Tokyo, per il concerto a carattere ambientalista Live Earth 7.7.07, promosso dall'ex vicepresidente USA Al Gore. In quella giornata non hanno suonato solo loro a Tokyo, ma altri 150 artisti che si sono presentati nell'arco di una giornata in 7 città diverse, ognuna in un diverso continente. Hanno avuto un grande successo tra i giapponesi, secondo alcuni anche grazie alle origini di Mike Shinoda, di padre giapponese, e a Joseph Hahn, di genitori coreani. Durante il concerto hanno suonato 15 canzoni tra cui In the End, One Step Closer, Numb, Breaking the Habit, Faint ed alcuni brani dall'ultimo album. Nell'estate 2007 hanno aperto la nuova edizione della Projekt Revolution a cui hanno partecipato i My Chemical Romance, Placebo e altri gruppi. Il 4 settembre 2007 è uscito su MTV il video per il secondo singolo estratto da Minutes to Midnight, ovvero Bleed It Out, girato ancora da Joseph Hahn. Il video mostra i Linkin Park che suonano in un locale, dove è simulata una rissa ripresa al contrario. Il 16 ottobre 2007 è uscito il video per Shadow of the Day, terzo singolo estratto da Minutes to Midnight. Nel clip si vede Chester Bennington camminare in vie dove sono scoppiati tafferugli con la polizia, in uno scenario simile a quello del video per "From the Inside". Sul sito ufficiale della band la pagina principale è stata modificata inserendo questo clip. Il 1 novembre 2007 sono stati premiati come miglior gruppo dell'anno, agli MTV Europe Music Awards. Durante la premiazione erano ancora in tour e non hanno potuto ricevere di persona il premio, ma in un breve filmato hanno spiegato il motivo dell'assenza ed hanno ringraziato il pubblico per il premio ricevuto. Il 5 dicembre è stata rilasciata la confezione LPUnderground 7.0, con un cd contenente 10 brani suonati dal vivo all'edizione 2007 del tour Projekt Revolution. Agli Echo Award 2007 hanno vinto il premio come miglior gruppo. Il 29 aprile i Linkin Park hanno fatto un singolo (quindi contenente anche il video della canzone) con il rapper Busta Rhymes, intitolato "We Made It". L'ultimo estratto da Minutes to Midnight è Leave Out All the Rest, il cui video è stato pubblicato a inizio giugno 2008 sul sito del gruppo. Il 20 giugno 2008 i Linkin Park sono tornati all'Heineken Jammin' Festival di Venezia , per poter intraprendere quel concerto che mai venne eseguito l'anno prima. Questa volta sono stati gli headliner della giornata del festival, e Mike Shinoda ha ricordato lo sfortunato evento del 2007 portando sul palco uno striscione di alcuni fan e tenendolo appeso alla sua tastiera per tutte le 2 ore del concerto. Lo striscione recitava "After the storm here again for LP". Il 25 novembre è uscito un CD/DVD intitolato Road to Revolution, sul concerto eseguito il 27 giugno a Milton Keynes, in Inghilterra. Il lavoro contiene 19 delle 22 canzoni eseguite con tanti pezzi di Minutes to Midnight e qualche traccia degli album precedenti come One Step Closer, Numb e In the End. Nel concerto compare anche Jay-Z. Chester ha detto che la scelta è ricaduta su quell'esibizione per il grande coinvolgimento del pubblico. Il 28 novembre è uscito un EP della band, Intitolato Songs from the Underground, contenente delle tracce demo e delle canzoni contenute nei LPU. Il 4 dicembre è stato rilasciato LPUnderground 8.0, contenente sei tracce strumentali inedite. Recentemente, nel sito ufficiale di Mike Shinoda, è stato pubblicato un articolo in cui Mike dice che i Linkin Park stano lavorando al nuovo album e che, come sottolinea l'MC: «Se tutto va bene», uscirà verso la fine del 2009. Inoltre una nuova canzone dei Linkin Park sarà il tema del nuovo film Transformers - La vendetta del caduto, nelle sale a Giugno del 2009. Questa canzone, intitolata New Divide, è trasmessa dalle radio ed è scaricabile da iTunes dal 18 maggio. Intanto sempre nel 2009 hanno prodotto una raccolta di canzoni apparse nei cd LP Underground, chiamata "Songs from the Underground". Stile ed influenze ---- Nei primi due album, Hybrid Theory e Meteora, i Linkin Park si cimentavano in sonorità nu metal e rapcore intrecciate con influenze hip hop, alternative rock e elettroniche, con l'ausilio di programmazioni sonore, di sintetizzatori e di campoinatori. In Minutes to Midnight, il gruppo si è spostato a suoni più vari e di differenti stili, riducendo le incursioni hip hop a due sole tracce e sperimentando per la prima volta anche assoli di chitarra. Carattere distintivo della musica dei Linkin Park è l'uso di due vocalist, spesso nella stessa canzone. Chester Bennington si fa notare per l'uso del growling e dello screaming, tecniche tipiche del genere nu metal, ma anche di cantati più melodici sulla scia alternative. Mike Shinoda, rapper, MC e mente principale del gruppo, esegue quasi sempre le parti rappate e i vocalizzi in sottofondo, e più raramente cantati melodici (nei brani In Between e No Roads Left); ha rappato in due sole canzoni da Minutes to Midnight, Hands Held High e Bleed It Out. Categoria:Bands